


A nail like all the others

by w_x_2



Series: snarry_ldws [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry_ldws, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn’t know where he will land, but he always enjoys visiting the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A nail like all the others

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The HP world and HP characters in this fic do not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. No profit made, and no insult or harm intended.   
> A/N: My entry for Week 1, Round 4 at [snarry_ldws](http://snarry_ldws.livejournal.com/).

Harry felt the tug low in his belly—still odd, but by now familiar—and smiled as he held on tight to the silver hourglass on the chain around his neck.   
  
This was a precious moment, one he didn’t have the benefit of partaking in often because of all the risks linked with it. However, Severus was out of town, and Harry didn’t have to go to work for another week. He was alone, bored out of his mind, and there was no time like the present.  
  
Harry’s anticipation grew as he waited for the world around him to stop blurring. He hadn’t bothered to give the time-turner a specific number of turns. He didn’t need to. The war had been over for thirty years, twenty-four of which he had been with Severus. Therefore, more than likely, he was going to land in a time in which he would be with Severus, and that was enough for him.  
  
The world started to become clear around Harry and he listened attentively as he quickly hid out of sight of the occupants in the room.  
  
“What are you doing? It fucking hurts!” His past-self whined. Past-Severus didn’t answer, so past-Harry continued, “Please just leave it alone. It hurts so much more now that you are  _fixing_  it!”  
  
“I will not.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Look at this.” Severus showed Harry his forefinger, bare of any nail. “When you took your finger from under that closed lid, you ripped the nail off. If you don’t want to have a permanently deformed nail, I need to make sure that you haven’t damaged the lunula.”  
  
“Oh,” Past-Harry breathed as his shoulders sagged.   
  
Now looking at the finger Severus had taken care of so many years ago, Harry smiled. It was just as it should be.

 


End file.
